Electrical jumper or test leads are used to connect to terminals. They may be used in order to form electrical connections, bypass electrical circuits for testing and for other troubleshooting purposes. Jumper leads using alligator clips can be clipped onto terminals formed of any material. Also known are test leads having magnetic ends that can be magnetically attached to ferromagnetic materials, some allowing connection to recessed ferromagnetic screws. No leads facilitating mechanical and magnetic connection are known to exist in the prior art.
Thus there is a need for an electrical connector that allows a user to clip onto a terminal, magnetically connect to a terminal or both clip and magnetically connect to a terminal or to at least provide the public or industry with a useful choice.